Ninja Girl Love? As if
by Boogie.bear
Summary: Who am I? I'm the kooky klutz of the Ninja Sanban family. I can't hold a sword to save my life, I can only summon some weird ( CUTE) colored monkey, I'm not attractive, ( only in body measurements!), and did I mention I'm a total spaz? Nothings gonna change my outlook on my life, maybe that blonde kid ( slightly based off of the vocaloid song A Female Ninja, But I Want To Love )


Disclaimer: I in no way own KND all characters belong to Warburton

note: Kuki will appear totally OOC in some parts of story, the some pronounciations, words, and phrases are added in to make the story sound more familiar/oriental

are a mix of japanese, mandrain and cantonese (-_-), feel free to ignore these words as I'll put translations in parentheses next to the words/ phrases/ etc to hopefully prevent confusion, but translations will be put on the bottom on later chapter

A true ninja does not falter.

A true does not hold loyalty to any.

A true ninja takes only lives.

A true ninja is skillful in all expertise from seduction to poisoning

A true ninja must always be versatile and cunning.

A true ninja never falls in love.

Those words were the first words taught to me with pride since the day I was born in the Sanban household, but I, Kuki Sanban was only the failure of a girl who brings shame to her family.

( Kuki's world )

Tock,tock,tock, tockety tock tock tock,

the sound of my wooden sandals tap tapping in sharp stacato against the flat yellow moon floor boards echo back and forth across the empty hall. The tocking sounds

quickly increase in tempo as I rush franticaly past Grandfather's much beloved bonsai garden. The soft trilling of larks and the gurgle of the small lake shadowed by

whimsical sakura tree I fondly remember as a child coaxing me to stay and doze in the shade.

Racing through the corridors and flimsy paper doors, moving past the entry way to the kitchen only stopping to call out a brief good morning to Ah Sou (Auntie) the old cook,

" Zhou Tao, Ah Sao!"(Good morning Auntie!)

"Ah, Shao Er ( little child)! The morning bell has already chimed, I fear for your back, should you be punished to wipe the wipe down the entire mansion's floors once more for your tardiness, your parents are quite," Ah Sou pauses, searching for a less vulgar word,

"enraged." she finally whispers finally, and I cringe, knowing full the agony of Mother and Father's rage.

"How I wish for a break from this life" I sigh heavily, "None to order me day and night, none to curse and belittle me for my every move and mishap, no stupid training

lessons in that stuffy dojo, or itchy meditating how I wish for just one day in another's skin." Ah Sou hums comfortingly while stirring the rice porridge, she lifts the rice paddle and points at my direction,

" Others can come and go to gaze and relax, YOU, however, have no time to laze and whine about like some spoiled pet dog! Cease your complaints, child! Do you not have somewhere to be?! " and fixing me a stern gaze,

I furiously shake my head to clear my thoughts, lightly slap my cheeks, and continue my mad dash all the while hiking up the skirts of my thick tea green kimono to

allow my feet more movement to move.

I hastily turn a corner muttering under my breath, " Oh dear, I'll surely be pun-"

BAMPF!

The words on my tongue never made it out and was swallowed back down as I had collided with a wall of cloth and solid flesh. I slowly turn my face skyward to meet the looming ominous face of my father showing no mercy, a glance to the right reveals my mother with an equally angered expression in an elegant kimono of bloody scarlett and sunset orange silk, and standing in between my soon-to-be murderers is my younger demon/ sister Mushi, wearing an extremely smug and prideful smirk that clearly read wide as day,

" You are SO BUSTED."

All I can do is stare helplessly and say,

"Z-Z-Zhou Tao, Father, Mother, Little Sister,"

"It might as well be evening, from the timing of your awakening, Little Morning Bird." Father snaps with obvious sarcasm in his voice.

"Gomenasai"(sorry)

He abruptly turns and slams the sliding paper door open, and jerks his head at the family table.

"Sit down, your mother and I want to have a chat, with you o' lazy daughter o' mine."

Mother enters the room and seats herself, with Mushi haughtily trailling along and following suit

"Why is Mu-" only to be interrupted again.

"Because Bun Dan ( Stupid Egg) , Mushi's here so she learns from your mess as well!" Mother shoots back, not missing a beat

In other words, humiliation, great just great

Welcome to my life, I sullenly think to myself, it's pure hell.


End file.
